Harry Potter and The Family He Never Knew
by EmeraldGuardian7
Summary: [ABANDONED] James and Lily never died but only moved away from the Magical World thinking that their son was dead. Eventually settling in the United States and having a daughter, Ashley Potter, who after being home schooled plans to attend Hogwarts for her OWL year. What happens when they find out Harry isn't dead but is almost all grown up? HBP AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _For anyone who is reading my other story: Harry Potter and the Fellow Champion, don't worry! I am not abandoning it, I just had this idea in my head for the past week and had get it down on paper, so to speak. Anyway, I've recently found and read a bunch of stories about James and Lily coming back from the dead and I liked them and then found an abandoned one about how they never died at all and that is what gave me my initial idea. I wanted to write a story where we find out that they never died but lost contact with the British wizarding world when they thought Harry was dead. This allows us to keep majority or the canon events and only shifts to AU when I want to. This will be a Harry/Ginny story. As always, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter though I wish I did._

The morning of July 31st dawned bitter sweet for James Potter. Looking over at his wife, still asleep on the bed next to him, he couldn't help but reminisce about the events that transpired almost 15 years ago. Lily began to stir several minutes later. She gave him kiss before realizing what day it was too, causing her to give him a sad smile. He knew she was reliving the events of that night along with him.

 _Lily was in the kitchen working away while James played with 15 month old Harry by conjuring multicoloured bubbles with his wand. Dropping his wand on the couch he stood up and carried his son into the other room towards his wife. Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the house alerting the Potters that someone had broken down the door._

" _Lily! Take Harry! He's here! He's found us! I'll hold him off!" James yelled handing off Harry to his mother. As soon as he saw them heading for the stairs he turned to face the threat to his family, hoping to buy them some time. The adrenaline and fear coursing through his system making him momentarily forget that he didn't have his wand. Next, a sight he had been dreading since the moment they had been forced into hiding was before him. Voldemort glided into his living room with a twisted smile, firing an unfamiliar nonverbal spell in his direction. Everything went dark._

 _When James came to, he was still in his living room and it appeared to still be early morning. Remembering what had been happening before losing consciousness he quickly staggered to his feet calling for his wife. He started up the stairs with a feeling of dread before falling to his knees with a cry of anguish when Lily's still form came into view. He shuffled into his son's nursery, not noticing the blackened state of the room, only have eyes for the woman before him. He grabbed her cold hand as he sobbed. He nearly had a heart attack when she groaned, realizing she was not dead, he helped her into into a sitting position._

" _James?" She asked hoarsely, her eyes fluttering open and beginning to focus on him._

" _I'm right here honey," he responded attempting to sound reassuring._

" _Where's Harry?" He finally began to notice his surroundings including the decimated crib making him feel ill._

" _I… I don't know." With that Lily became alert and began looking around the room too. Her eyes focusing on the crib she let out a broken sob. The two parents sat there holding each other for who knows how long. James would never know if it had been minutes or hours. Finally admitting what he hadn't dared before, "I don't he… he," his began to crack, "could have survived whatever did this." He gestured around at the damage while he spoke causing them to break down in a fresh wave of tears._

" _I don't want to be here anymore," Lily eventually said quietly, "I need to get away from this."_

 _Understanding her feelings exactly, James stood helping his wife to her feet. Holding her tight, they began to descend to the main level of the house. James knew they needed time to get away and grieve for a while. Thinking for a moment he had an idea. He knew it would hurt their friends considerably and possibly ruin their future relationships with them but he knew it was what they needed. He set his plan in motion by transfiguring two nearby objects to resemble their corpses, so that no one would come looking for them until they were ready to come back. He took Lily's hand again to apparate away from their home for the last time…_

His musing was interrupted by his bedroom door opening. James and Lily looked up to see the smiling face of their nearly 14 year old daughter, Ashley Potter. After Harry's death, James and Lily had travelled around, never staying in one place for too long, that was until she found out she was pregnant again. They finally settled in and got a home in the United States, keeping to themselves, even from the local magical community. When Ashley reached the age of 11, they decided to homeschool her, afraid of facing their old friends after so many years.

Everything was about to change today though. Ashley, after being homeschooled, was ready to enter her O.W.L. year early. After much discussion, they had decided that it was best to get proper instruction at Hogwarts. It was time to return to the land of the living and face their old friends. James had set up an international portkey to take them to London. They were going to head to Diagon Alley and then attempt and get Ashley enrolled in their old school. They knew that it would be a long process, including a probable visit to the ministry of magic, but he knew they couldn't stay hidden forever.

**.**

Ashley Potter was ecstatic about the day's events. She was finally going to England to see where her parents grew up and this year she would get to finally attend Hogwarts! Her dad had told her stories about all the pranks he had pulled during his times at the magical castle, much to her moms dismay. Walking into the kitchen her good mood sobered slightly when she saw a picture of her older brother on the wall. She knew today would have been his 16th birthday. Her parents didn't speak about him often and all they had really told her was that he had died in an accident before she was born.

She always wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a sibling and if they would have looked alike. The only thing she noticed in the few baby pictures her parents had was that they had the same eyes. Ashley actually looked a lot like her mother yet her hair was more brown than red. She never asked many questions about it to her parents anymore, noting their sad expressions when she had before especially around his birthday or Halloween.

Her mood wasn't to be dampened for long though as she again focused on how her dream of attending Hogwarts would soon be coming true. After eating a quick breakfast, she went back to her bedroom to finish packing as they would be staying in London until she started school in September. When she returned to the kitchen, she noticed her parents standing around an old muggle wrench with their bags. Realizing this must be the portkey, she gathered around and grabbed on after her father finished counting down.

Ashley had never travelled by portkey before and therefore was not expecting the discomfort. She felt a tugging in her navel before they were whisked away as if spinning at high speeds. Several times throughout the journey she thought she would fall off yet her hand seemed to be stuck onto the wrench. They landed suddenly in an unknown alley and she began to fall to the ground, severely dizzy, before her father caught her. When she again regained her balance, they exited the alley to find themselves on a regular muggle street before heading into a dingy looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Her mother headed off saying she needed to check in and to meet her back here for a late lunch.

"Remember, like I explained before, since we have been gone for so long we need to get a few things cleared up at the Ministry of Magic therefore we are using fake names for the room for now. No one should recognize me yet. Just act normal but don't mention our last name for now," he said in a serious voice that was uncommon for him. Nodding in the affirmative that she understood, he began to lead her out the back door of the pub. He tapped a sequence of bricks on the wall of the back patio which quickly began to shift and form into an archway. Looking out on the newly formed path, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight before her.

**.**

Walking down Diagon Alley with his daughter, James couldn't help but feel excited. The nervousness surrounding their return had started to die away when he realized he was finally going to see his child off to Hogwarts. Of course that should have happened years ago when she was 11 and a year earlier when Harry would have started but he tried to not dwell on that. Though they had remained mostly separated from the American magical community, Ashley already had robes and a wand. James and Lily had known they wouldn't be able to access their vaults until they had their situation cleared up with the ministry but James had gotten a steady job in America since the birth of his daughter.

Walking along the path, James found that they were subject to many stares and questioning glances. Several times people rushed over as if to say something only to walk away looking confused. It was like people recognized him but he knew that shouldn't be the case, everyone should think them dead for almost 15 years. Ashley seemed unaware of the people around her, too caught up in looking at the different shops.

James lead her over and they entered Eeylops Owl Emporium to make good on his promise that Ashley could have her own owl when she started at Hogwarts. As soon as they entered the dimly lit shop full of many cages of different shapes and sizes, she squealed in excitement. Running around the store, peering into each cage, she finally stopped and was staring into one with an awed look on her face. Hurrying over to see what his daughter had found, James paused when he saw the large black owl inside the cage.

"That's the one," she whispered, largely contrasting with her earlier loud and bubbly voice.

"How much?" He asked after turning towards the shopkeeper and motioning to the cage behind him.

"25 Galleons," she replied. She scoffed at his indignant expression, "they're just as rare as Snowy Owls and are priced accordingly." Though still a little miffed at the price he handed over the gold, knowing his daughter, she already had her heart set on that one.

"That's an early birthday present," he informed her to which she only smiled happily in response. Suddenly he felt a pang of loss thinking about what he had just said and remembering what day it was. These thoughts were quickly replaced when he saw a brightly coloured shop with a sign reading Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Come on, let's go check this out."

Entering the shop, he was amazed. It reminded him of Zonko's in but this place obviously had better selection and more unique products. They had things he had never heard of like Extendable Ears and Skiving Snackboxes. He knew as a teenager, the Marauders would have loved this place. He could only imagine what they could have accomplished with an arsenal like this. Suddenly, he heard a loud shout of "Harry!" from somewhere in the shop and he couldn't help looking around wildly. Shaking his head as if to clear it, James knew that just hearing that name, even after all these years, through him off his game. He needed to get a grip on himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun quickly look into the smiling faces of two identical twin red haired young men. Their smile disappeared slightly when they took him in. "Sorry Sir," one said.

"We mistook you for someone else we knew," the other continued.

"That's quite all right," James said amicably. Based on the sign outside and what he knew of the Weasley family, who were famous for having red hair, he continued, "Is this your shop?"

"It is good sir."

"We are here to service all of your pranking needs," with this they got a dangerous glint in their eye.

"I was just looking around. I can't imagine what it would have been like if this store was around when I went to Hogwarts. There used to be a group of pranksters at Hogwarts who liked to call themselves the Marauders. They pulled some good stuff back in the day," James used his many years experience of lying to teachers to keep a straight face but he he was not expecting the looks of absolute awe on the twins' faces.

"You knew the Marauders?"

"Well I guess you could say that," Ashley started to giggle beside me. She knew the truth after the many stories her father had told her growing up. He shot her a look to make sure she knew not to say anything. The twins then began rambling on for several minutes about what they knew of his childhood group, eventually shoving several products into his arms, free of charge, just for knowing their heroes.

When he finally escaped the store, arms laden down with a few more boxes than before, he finally let out the chuckle he had been keeping in. He hadn't thought that the Marauders legacy would have lived on for so long. Ashley began pulling him over to another store which he soon recognized as Quality Quidditch Supplies. James was happy that she had taken after his love for the game but she hadn't had much practical experience flying. Lily was always against teaching her how to fly but he had managed to sneak her out at night a few times.

When they came to rest in front of the huge window display, James was just as engrossed as Ashley when looking at the latest models. He had been out of the loop and wasn't sure which company currently had the best broom. Focused so intently on the information he was reading through the window on the different brooms, James didn't initially notice the whispers that had broken out in the crowded street around him.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his arm and began to pull him back. Spinning around he still couldn't see his assailant who was still pulling him back causing him to stagger along. Though, he did notice that the majority of the crowd was now watching the middle of the street where a woman with pink hair and auror robes was escorting what looked to be a young couple. He couldn't make anything else out other than the girl had long bright orange hair that strongly reminded him of the two Weasleys he had met earlier. Ashley was also stumbling along with him as she had already been holding his hand when James had been grabbed. He was finally shoved into a narrow alley between the buildings and held up against the wall at wand point. He gasped in shock when he looked at the man holding the wand. Though it he looked many years older, and his face was a lot more haggard, James would recognize him anywhere.

"Moony?" He asked before he saw the bright red light of a stunning spell and everything went dark.

 **A/N:** _Please let me know what you guys thought of the first chapter by leaving a review. I have always loved the idea of Harry having to meet his parents and them then having to deal with the fact that their little baby is all grown up. I also really want to write Ginny meeting James and Lily as well. Not sure how often I will update this story as I am currently writing another as well, but I will do my best!_

 **UPDATE (** _ **30/07/2015**_ **)** : _One of my reviewers thankfully pointed out a mistake I made with Ashley's age. I've come back and fixed it now but it shouldn't really effect the story at all._


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley crept slowly down the stairway in Number 12 Grimmauld Place in complete silence. It was a skill that she'd picked up at an early age when sneaking out of the house to fly on her brothers' brooms. The finer points of this skill were later taught to her by her two older twin brothers, Fred and George, so she could be enlisted to help them with her pranks. This was probably the first time it had come in handy for something other than the above mentioned activities. Ginny was determined to find out what was going on that cut her shopping trip to Diagon Alley short with Harry. She knew her boyfriend, who was currently sequestered to his room, hated being left out of the loop and she couldn't blame him.

They had begun dating after the fiasco that was the battle in the department of mysteries a month and a half earlier. Ginny had taken Hermione's earlier advice about dating a few other boys and had been in a relationship with Michael Corner for most of the year, that was until he threw a fit about Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw in Quidditch. She had noticed that Harry was paying more attention to her during the DA meetings but hadn't got her hopes up because she was in a relationship at the time and Harry supposedly fancied Cho Chang. They had gotten closer over the christmas holidays after her father got attacked. Harry had been so scared that Voldemort had been possessing him that she had told him all about her second year. She had never told anyone about everything that had happened that year and to her surprise it helped her to talk about it as much as it helped Harry. They were much closer after that and she was one of the first to volunteer to follow Harry into the Department of Mysteries. She had been injured with a broken ankle during the fighting and Harry had been surprisingly protective, making sure she got out of the fighting with Luna.

Back at Hogwarts when she was healed, she had heard the news that Sirius had died. Her thoughts immediately went to Harry and she set out to find him. Running into Ron and Hermione who said that Harry had brushed them off, only furthered her determination. She had known that Harry sometimes visited the astronomy tower when he wanted to be alone. She had caught him going there several times that year when he thought no one noticed. Giving it a try she was rewarded to find him staring out over the grounds. Ginny spent hours with him there, comforting him as he mourned his lost godfather until they eventually stretched into a comfortable silence. He only broke it to thank her for being there. Ginny could tell there was something else he wanted to say, and after some gentle prodding, to her delight, he admitted his feelings for her. At the end of the year, Harry had been required to remain at the Dursley's for two weeks. They had owled each other daily and then he had finally been allowed to come stay at the Burrow. They spent almost all their time together, much to Ron's displeasure but thankfully Hermione kept him in check.

The Order of Phoenix had decided that they could only protect two people at once in Diagon Alley, so today Harry and Ginny left to do some early school shopping with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ron and Hermione were to go tomorrow. Though she should have expected it, Ginny was still surprised by all the stares and the whispering that took place the moment they stepped foot on the busy street. As they got close to passing Quality Quidditch Supplies, they were shocked to see Remus split off and grab a man in the crowd who they couldn't see before they dragged him and a girl she didn't recognize, though she did look to be about her age, into a narrow alley. Tonks and Kingsley had taken them by the arm and apparated them back to Number 12 Grimmauld place shortly thereafter. Harry was escorted up to the room he had shared with Ron the previous summer where Tonks remained in the hall on guard and Ginny to the room she had shared with Hermione on the floor below.

Luckily, Kingsley hadn't remained to guard her hall and that had allowed her to sneak out and to do her current creeping down the stairs. Something was being kept specifically from Harry and she was going to find out what it was. As she reached the ground floor, she saw light spilling out into the dark hall from the door that led to the drawing room. Creeping over on tiptoes, she placed her eye up the small crack and peered within. She was surprised to see two people tied up and appearing to be unconscious. The man reminded her a lot of Harry but appeared to be in his mid thirties and the girl with him seemed to be about her age but she didn't recognize her from Hogwarts. Suddenly, Remus stepped into view, studying the two of them before using Rennervate on the man.

"Moony? What's going on?" He asked, glancing around wildly at this surroundings after he awoke with a gasp. He seemed to calm slightly when he saw the girl beside him.

"Who are you?" Remus ignored the question.

"Remus it's me. James Potter. Prongs." Ginny was barely able to stifle her gasp.

"What's your plan? How did you assume this form? Polyjuice doesn't work on the dead."

"It's really me Remus. Lily and I are alive. You have to believe me."

It appeared that Remus' cool mask had finally slipped as he roared, "JAMES AND LILY POTTER DIED 15 YEARS AGO! STOP DISRESPECTING MY FRIENDS' MEMORY!" The man calling himself James winced at his outburst and Remus collected himself before continuing, "Well… we'll know soon enough who you are."

Ginny only had a seconds notice that Remus was exiting the room causing her scurry around the corner. As she crouched there in the dark hall reflecting on what she had just witnessed, she felt her famous Weasley temper starting to rise. She marched back around the corner, entering the room, the door opening all the way with a bang. The man's head had been hanging when she entered but jerked upwards towards her as she came to view and eyed her quizzically.

"How could you?" She asked venomously.

"I… well… what?" He managed to stammer.

"How could you?" She repeated. "Don't you know what this will do to him? How could you pretend to be him?"

"I'm not pretending! I am James Potter!" He said indignantly before going wide eyed when he found Ginny's wand in his face.

Suddenly she found her wand arm being pulled down and facing her annoyed looking ex professor. "Ginny! I thought Kingsley told you to stay upstairs." He eyed her warily for a moment taking in her defiant expression and probably realizing she had already heard most of what had transpired. He motioned for her to stand and observe from the back corner of the room.

"Isn't she a little young for you Moony?" The man joked nervously still eyeing where Ginny had recently stashed her wand. Remus didn't laugh and then proceeded to use Rennervate on the still unconscious girl.

She gasped awake the same way that the man had, looking around the room fearfully, "Dad… DAD?" Upon noticing him beside her she finally seemed to notice their bonds, "What's going on?" Ginny noted that she seemed to have a slight American accent.

"It's ok sweetie. We're fine. This is an old friend of mine and we just need to answer a few questions." The girl seemed unconvinced but remained silent. Remus still hadn't said a word during the whole altercation. When they finished he strode forward administering a potion, which Ginny assumed to veritaserum, to the man. His expression became blank almost immediately.

"What is your name?"

"James Potter," he answered in a toneless voice. Remus seemed surprised but the determined glint in his eye only got stronger.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"What happened the night of October 31st, 1981?"

"The Fidelius Charm was broken. Voldemort found us. He broke down the door. Lily took Harry upstairs. Voldemort cast an unknown curse on me and I passed unconscious. Lily told me that Voldemort followed her upstairs and after attempting to get her to give Harry up, used an unknown curse on her as well. We woke up a while later and decided that with Harry dead, we needed time to ourselves. We transfigured two rocks to resemble our dead bodies and then apparated away." Remus looked as pale as Ginny felt. She couldn't get over the fact that Harry's parents were alive! He had grown up without his parents for no reason!

The effects of the potion seemed to be wearing off and Remus asked faintly, "Prongs is that really you?"

"It is."

Remus ran forward untying the two people and wrapped his old friend in a hug. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Well Lily and I moved around a lot at first until we found out she was pregnant with Ashley," he said motioning to the girl beside. Ginny couldn't believe it. He had a sister too. "We moved to the United States and have tried to live off the radar. We wanted to come back so many times but… but we were scared… and ashamed. We had let you all think us dead for so many years. We have been homeschooling Ashley but we finally decided to come back and enroll her at Hogwarts for her O.W.L. year."

I still can't believe you're alive," he said incredulously before his eyes widened, "Merlin! How are we going to tell him!"

The thought had occurred to Ginny moments before and she only managed to whisper, "I don't know." Ginny noted that James was confused about who they were referring to, as she realized he still didn't know about Harry.

"He already knows," said Harry as he entered the room with an unreadable expression. He had obviously been listening at the door. He stood their for a moment before hurrying out of the room.

She got up to follow him but managed to catch James say unsteadily, "Who… who was that?"

"Harry… your son," was Remus' only response.

**.**

Lily Potter sat waiting for her husband and daughter at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. There wasn't much to do in the room like she had indicated to them earlier but she had just wanted to be alone. She hadn't even started unpacking anything yet, just staring out the window trying to gather her thoughts. Even after all these years, she still found Harry's birthday hard. It had probably been a mistake, she should have gone out with her family, but she contented herself with the fact that they would be back soon and it would a welcome distraction from her dark thoughts.

Lily checked her watch noting that they were running late. She felt a surge of panic in her stomach but tried to brush it off. James was probably caught up showing Ashley around Quality Quidditch Supplies. Much to her distaste, her daughter had inherited her father's fascination with the dangerous game. After waiting around for several more minutes, she finally got up, planning on actually unpacking this time. They could find her in the room when they finally returned. She swiped a copy of the Daily Prophet from a nearby table before starting up the stairs. She'd never had much fondness for this particular paper but knew she needed to catch up on recent events. Entering the room she sat on the bed, her eyes falling on the front page.

 _BOY-WHO-LIVED TELLING THE TRUTH? THE CHOSEN ONE?_

 _After the recent press release by former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, it was confirmed that Harry Potter is telling the truth. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in fact alive. Not many more details were released at the time but several unnamed sources within the ministry have come forward to say that Harry Potter led a band of fellow Hogwarts students into the Ministry, doing battle with the many Death Eaters that were recently captured back in June. They also confirmed that the Dark Lord himself made an appearance in front of Albus Dumbledore and our former Minister. After making several inquiries about why they were there, one of sources informed us about rumors of a prophesy stored in the fabled Department of Mysteries surrounding young Mr. Potter and the Dark Lord. Could this be true? Could Harry Potter be the chosen one, prophesied to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

The paper slipped from Lily's hands falling to floor. She sat there, frozen in shock. After a moment she picked it up again staring at the photo accompanying the article. It looked just like James when he was at Hogwarts except for a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. With a start she realized it was a curse scar. As the realizations started to hit her, she felt tears sliding down her face. Her baby was alive! She felt joy like any other in her chest but that was quickly brushed away by her other thoughts. They had left him. They had just assumed after seeing how the room and especially the crib was destroyed. They didn't see a body and they never stuck around to ask questions. One little mistake cost her 15 years with her son.

She took comfort in the fact that Sirius would have taken care of him but it broke her heart to think that he grew up thinking them dead. Her tears had turned into all out sobs now. He didn't know that they were alive. Didn't know that he had a sister. Didn't know that he had a family. Lily couldn't figure out how he would ever forgive them especially when she didn't think she would ever forgive herself.

A knock sounded at the door. She grabbed the paper and hurried over thinking it to be James. She had to show him. The paper slipped to the floor again when she opened the door and saw who was behind it.

"Lily, we have a lot to talk about," said Albus Dumbledore.

 **A/N:** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been thinking about this idea for weeks and am having a blast writing it. Im still not sure if I am happy with the dialogue in this chapter as it is not my strong suit but I doing my best. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed already after only one chapter! Please leave me more reviews as I go along so I know how I am doing! Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

James paced the room back and forth. Harry is alive? That can't be possible. He didn't know what to think. It had taken several moments for what Remus had said to sink in. When it did, all he could feel was anger. How dare his friend insinuate something like that! Now that he had calmed down slightly he couldn't help but notice the similarities between his own reaction and Remus' before he had taken the veritaserum.

Adding to his annoyance was the fact that his old friend refused to answer any more questions until Lily had arrived. After telling him the details of where they were staying, Remus exited the room to talk to someone for a few minutes, leaving him to his pensive silence. He felt guilty that he hadn't explained anything to Ashley yet but he wasn't sure what he could say anyway. _'Hey sweetie, your long lost brother, who we never told you was murdered, is actually alive?'_ He would need to work on that speech some more before giving it. He wondered where Harry, yes he finally said it, Harry… was now? He hadn't seen that Ginny girl anymore either? He wondered who she was. Was she Harry's friend? Girlfriend? Merlin! The last time he had seen Harry was a baby and now he may already have a girlfriend! He vaguely remembered hearing news of the Weasley family having a girl a couple months before the attack and she had the right hair colour for it, but he still wasn't sure if that was her.

All of a sudden, James heard a door opening and a loud crash from outside the room. Seconds later, continuous screeching shouts were echoing through the house. He glanced at Remus questioningly who only sighed in exasperation rolling his eyes. The sound cut off just as quickly as it started, as a figure entered the doorway. Albus Dumbledore didn't look any different than he had 15 years ago as he swept into the room conjuring a chair beside Remus. He had been so focused on the old wizard that he didn't notice his wife entering behind until she had wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her tightly in return relishing in the feeling of comfort it provided. Dumbledore watched them eyes twinkling. As she pulled away he couldn't help but notice Lily's pale face, bloodshot eyes and strangely enough the newspaper she had clutched in her hand like a lifeline. He wasn't sure if it was because she already knew what was going on or because she had been worried about Ashley and himself. He had no idea how long he had been here.

"He… he's alive," she suddenly whispered wide eyed, answering his earlier unspoken question. James nodded.

Dumbledore finally cleared his throat. "James… Lily. I guess a welcome back to the world of the living is in order." When when they didn't respond he continued on, "But I assume you have many questions you want answered. I will do my best to answer your immediate concerns but I think it would be best to hear a lot of the story from Harry himself."

"How did he survive? When we woke up we saw the room and the crib… what was left of it but he was gone." James heard Lily starting to cry softly beside him again and he knew that she was thinking the same thing he was. "I… I know we should have checked in first, but I was certain that he couldn't have survived. I thought he had murdered my baby boy. We should have checked." He fought to keep his voice from trembling at this admission.

"Murdered? You never told me her was murdered?" Ashley finally interrupted shrilly. James glanced back at Lily trying to figure out what to say. They had never told her anything about Voldemort.

Before they could say anything, Dumbledore fixed his twinkling eyes on her. "Ah, you must be the young Miss Ashley Potter. I saw your name appear in the Hogwarts enrollment book this morning and I then heard the news from Mr. Lupin shortly after. I'm assuming based off your question, your parents have not told you anything about Lord Voldemort." He continued on after she gave a nod, "Let's just say he is a very dark wizard. I'll allow your parents to go into more detail later, as I am sure they will soon." He said the last part with a pointed look at the two adults. "And to answer your question James, after today, I would have to say I am not really sure how he survived. What we do know is that when Voldemort tried kill Harry, the curse rebounded hitting him, only leaving Harry with a scar on his forehead. I had always assumed that it was Lily's sacrifice that invoked an ancient blood magic protecting him but you two obviously didn't die so I don't know anymore. It's possible that it did occur as, Lily, I am sure when you sacrificed yourself, you expecting to die? That may have been enough. It's all guess work at this point."

"So he's gone now? The prophecy was true then? He's dead?" James asked.

"He's back," Lily rasped, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. "The paper said he's back"

"Well, he was never truly gone. After that night, he lost his body and his powers but was still alive. Just over a year ago, he regained his body and has been recruiting more Death Eaters ever since. The war is beginning all over again. Harry can eventually tell you more details about what is going on." James nodded in acquiescence to Dumbledore's words yet he noticed Lily started to turn red with anger.

"And how might our son be able to tell us more about Voldemort's return then the leader of the Order of the Phoenix? And what is this I hear about him being involved in some kind of battle at the Ministry!?" James noted that Dumbledore paled slightly at Lily's words. "What exactly have you been letting him get up to? Where is he anyway?"

"I think I saw that he returned to his room after his brief encounter with Prongs. He should be fine. Ginny followed him up and is probably calming him down," Remus spoke up from the corner.

Lily rounded on James, "You saw him?"

"Only for a second when he stood in the doorway dear," James said trying to calm her down.

She eyed him warily for a moment, "Well when can we see him?"

"Why don't go out and wait in the kitchen… if anyone can get Harry to come down, it will be Miss Weasley." Dumbledore motioned for them to exit the room. James steered his wife and daughter out of the room with him. He couldn't help but feel nervous. What was his son going to be like? Would he like them? Would he hate them for abandoning him for all those years. Only time will tell.

**.**

"Thanks for coming after me," Harry breathed in the sweet flowery aroma that surrounded his girlfriend's hair. It always served to help calm him down.

"Always," Ginny breathed into his ear. He pulled her even tighter against his chest and stayed that way in companionable silence for several moments.

When the shrieks of Mrs Black's portrait began and died away, he finally pulled away and started to speak. "I can't believe they're alive. My whole life I have always wished that they were there. Wished that they would suddenly appear and take me away from my life at the Dursleys. Yet now that I almost of age, they're back." He got up and started pacing. "I heard what he said down there. They never even checked if I am alive! I suffered at the hands of my aunt and uncle just because my parents couldn't have bothered to make sure I was alive before they ran off somewhere!" His voice began getting louder and louder.

"I am not going to pretend to know what they were thinking but I do know that they were under the impression that their son was just murdered. It doesn't make it right but I can understand why they weren't thinking straight." 

Harry let out a sigh, "I know." He plopped back down on the bed, laying his head on her lap. "I'm just worried. What if they don't like me? What if we don't have anything in common?"

"Harry, they'll love you. They're your parents! And I'm pretty sure people have been telling you for years that you're just like them! You just need to get to know them." She said while stroking his hair.

"I know I probably sound stupid complaining. People would kill for a second chance like this. I'm just worried. I have a sister! I've grown up without them. They don't need me anymore they've got her. What if she thinks I'm intruding on their family."

She smacked him lightly, "It's your family too! Didn't you tell me that you always wished for a sibling."

"Yea but what's…"

"Have you ever thought that she might have grown up feeling the same way? Maybe even more than you? She's grown up with the knowledge of a lost older brother. You never knew she existed."

Harry laid there mulling over everything she said. He knew she was right but it didn't really dissipate any of his nervousness. He sat up and pulled her into another tight embrace. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Probably walk around all moody and depressed like last year," she laughed at his mock-hurt expression and gave him a quick kiss. "You really pulled off that sexy, dark and mysterious, brooding look well though," she said with a wink causing him to blush scarlet. Harry still couldn't believe how he had been so lucky to deserve her. Ginny understood him on a level that even Ron and Hermione didn't. Both of his friends had always been there for him, through thick and thin, but none of them could pull him out of his dark moods like Ginny. Like he said earlier, he didn't know what he would do without her.

"It's probably time for me to head down and face the music." She gave him a quizzical look at the muggle expression but she was used to it by now. Taking her hand he whispered, "Stay close."

**.**

As they reached the basement and began to enter the Kitchen, Harry heard his father finishing his explanation on his sister's homeschooling.

"I'll speak to Minerva and have her administer placement tests later this month. If everything has been covered as you say it has, then Ashley should have no problem skipping a year and starting directly into fifth year." Dumbledore paused for a moment, "Ah, Harry. Good of you to join us. I knew Miss Weasley would get you down here eventually." Harry paused in the doorway and Ginny began to blush as five pairs of eyes all turned towards them at once.

He broke out into a cold sweat as his eyes roamed over the people in front of him but froze when they came into contact with ones that looked almost identical to his own. His mother. He had seen her countless times in the photo album given to him by Hagrid but this was different. Here she was alive, in front of him. He had equal urges to both run away while sorted out his thoughts and the other to throw himself into her arms. He remained standing where he was. No one said a word. Eventually he felt a gentle tugging as Ginny led him forward.

Harry stood in front of them now. Both sides still eerily quiet, taking the other in. Harry finally opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a loud whooshing sound. The seven people in the kitchen all turned sharply to look at the fireplace as Ron Weasley stumbled out of the emerald flames. As he began to stride across the room, the fireplace roared again, his other best friend stepping out of the fire.

"Where have you been mate? You were supposed to be back at the burrow hours ago and then we got a message saying you were here. You better not have come here to snog my sister all afternoon." Harry didn't even know how to respond. Ron obviously didn't notice all the eyes in the room focused on him. He looked over to Hermione for help only to see her rooted to the spot, mouth open, staring furiously between Harry and his parents. Unsurprisingly, she was catching on faster than anyone else had.

The flames now grew green for a third time leaving behind one Molly Weasley. "I told you two to wait until I was ready, instead of just barging in." She huffed. "There you two are-" She continued looking at Harry and Ginny before going bug eyed when she noticed the other people in the room. "James? Lily?" She said in a half whisper.

Dumbledore silently conjured a chair behind her just in time before before she sat down looking pale and weary. "How is this possible. What is going on?"

Dumbledore went over a brief explanation, with Remus' help, of the day. By the end of the story, Mrs Weasley wore a tired smile while Hermione looked intrigued and Ron wore an expression similar to his mom's initial one.

"I think it would be best if let Harry talk and get to know his family a little bit now." Dumbledore finally said.

"Of course. Of course. It's getting late kids. We should return to the burrow now anyway. I'm very glad your back now dears." Said Mrs Weasley as she walked back towards the fireplace and shooting Harry and his parents a smile.

Ginny turned to follow but Harry's hand shot out grabbing her arm, "Please stay." She looked over at her mom questioningly.

"I don't know… it's getting late and you've been out all day," fretted the Weasley Matriarch but Harry sent her a pleading look causing her to pause. "Oh alright, you can stay here tonight, in your normal room, if that ok with Remus." When he nodded his consent she continued to the whole room, "But I expect you all over for dinner tomorrow at the Burrow. We'll have your Birthday party then instead."

"Thank you Molly," said Lilly softly. It was the first time Harry had heard his mother's voice outside of his encounters with dementors and it was better than he ever imagined.

"Its no problem dear," she replied before vanishing from the fireplace a moment later.

"See you tomorrow mate," his two friends gave him a small smile and wave before disappearing as well.

"I believe I'll take my leave now too. You all have lot's to discuss. Lily, James, always a pleasure. Harry, I have left my pensieve in the drawing room. I thought you would make use of it tonight. I trust remember how to use it?" When Harry nodded he continued,  
"Good. I'll pick it up again tomorrow when you are finished with it. Farewell." Then he too disappeared in a swirl of flame. Fawkes trilled softly before he disappeared with their headmaster, leaving him feeling slightly more confident than before.

"Shall we," Harry asked motioning towards the door.

 **A/N:** _Another chapter done. I am really enjoying this one. I love reading stories where Harry gets to meet his parents but I always find it hard to find ones done the way I like. Especially with a Harry/Ginny pairing so I am having lots of fun writing it just the way I want. I hope you guys are enjoying. One of my reviewers pointed out a mistake I made with Ashley's age which I fixed in this chapter and will go back and fix in the other two. Please keep on leaving me reviews to let me know how I am doing!_


End file.
